


Les Saturnales de Lost-Hope

by Ambrena



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Beloved Prisoners, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Erotic Mind Control, Evil faeries, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Roman Parties
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les orgies à Lost-Hope. Stephen Black/le Gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon(/Lady Pole).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ces odieux liens qui les unissent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Écrit en 2010 sur un prompt de Flo Nelja pour le round 1 (2008) de KinkEnStock sur LJ.
> 
> Tout appartient à Susanna Clarke.

« C’est une fête qui n’a lieu qu’une seule fois par an, et elle ne dure pas moins de sept jours », lui explique le gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon en marchant à ses côtés, leurs bras entrelacés.

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’apprécier le contact de cet avant-bras vêtu de satin contre le sien. Peut-être n’est-ce pas de son propre fait. Il se doute bien que le garçon-fée ne lui laisse pas le choix. Et pourtant, rien en lui ne parvient à se défaire de ces odieux liens qui les unissent.

Son maître pousse même le vice jusqu’à se lover dans son cou comme un chaton, à humer sa peau sombre avec délices. C’est exactement comme s’il se promenait avec un familier, comme le font les sorcières. Hormis qu’en l’occurrence, c’est ce dernier qui dirige les opérations. Sans vergogne, il l’enlace plus étroitement encore, s’affale presque sur lui, tant et si bien qu’il en devient difficile de progresser.

Mais Stephen ne peut aucunement trancher ces odieux liens qui les unissent.

Dégoûté de lui-même, il se surprend à apprécier ce contact, à caresser les longs cheveux blancs qui sont à sa portée. Il se déteste, en ce moment même.

« Pendant cette cérémonie païenne qui chante la liberté, on inverse l’ordre des choses et pendant un temps, l’autorité des maîtres sur leurs captifs est suspendue.  
-Vraiment ? » Le majordome se rattache de toutes ses forces aux mots qu’il vient d’entendre. Un jour tout entier de liberté ? Est-ce vraiment possible ? Honnêtement, connaissant le lare comme il a appris à le faire, cette idée semble presque trop belle pour être vraie.  
« Oui, murmure le seigneur de Lost-Hope en rivant ses yeux de créature surnaturelle aux siens. Et ils ont le droit de parler et d’agir sans contrainte…  
-Parler sans contrainte ? s’exclame le Noir, enthousiaste. Cela signifie que je pourrai enfin révéler mon enchantement au monde entier ? »

L’espoir lui étreint la poitrine, fragile oiseau en cage.

Pourtant, après autant de temps passé en ce lieu, il devrait pourtant savoir qu’il porte bien son nom…

« …au sein du royaume des fées seulement, mon ami, rectifie doucement son tourmenteur. Ici seulement. »

Aussi leste qu’un feu follet, il se redresse brusquement et dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Mais je vous rassure, mon cher, vous serez libre de critiquer mes défauts, de jouer contre moi, de vous faire servir par moi. »

Il noue ses bras autour de son coup. Le cœur tombe dans la poitrine de Stephen comme une pierre, lourdement chargé de chagrin.

« Uniquement dans les limites de mon bon vouloir, ceci dit.  
-Évidemment. Inutile de le préciser, cher maître. C’était évident.  
-Oh, vous voyez ! s’extasie-t-il en battant des mains. Vous commencez déjà à vous servir de l’ironie contre moi ! »

Le « cher maître » en question s’écarte soudain de lui et tournoie sur lui-même, envoûtant danseur. Le majordome se met des gifles mentales pour ainsi le convoiter du regard, mais le principal concerné ne semble pas s’en offusquer. Bien sûr, puisqu’il est la cause de tout ceci.

« Et on s'enverra des présents, on donnera de somptueux repas, on dansera toute la nuit. Ce sera sublime ! »

Le Noir soupire tandis que le garçon-fée lui reprend le bras, intrusif et possessif.

Si seulement il détenait le pouvoir de briser ces odieux liens qui les unissent…


	2. Le règne de Saturne

« On dit que Saturne détrôné et devenu simple mortel, se réfugia en Italie, dans le Latium, où il rassembla les hommes féroces éparpillés dans les montagnes et leur donna des lois. Son règne fut appelé l'âge d'or, ses paisibles sujets étant gouvernés avec douceur et équité. »

Le gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon s’interrompit en douceur pour couver du regard les deux humains qu’il avait enchantés.

« C’est pour célébrer la mémoire de cet âge heureux que nous fêtons les Saturnales. »

Outre le dieu en question, on célébrait également Épona, Sol Invictus et Mithra, comme l’apprit très vite Stephen. Toutefois, le règne de Saturne était le plus loué.

 

« Ah, le règne de Saturne », soupirait régulièrement le garçon-fée en ondoyant entre eux deux, telle un serpent.

La fête l’avait déchaîné. Il dansait comme un fou, cheveux épars et décoiffés, une main sur la hanche.

Plus pernicieux qu’un démon, il effleurait de son autre main la taille de l’un, puis embrassait délicatement la nuque de l’autre, avant de relever le menton du premier.

Stephen et Lady Pole ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, pareillement envoûtés par son charme – au sens propre comme au figuré.

 

« Qui sera Zoganes cette nuit ? », chantonna-t-il sans être compris de personne (hormis quelques habitués de la célébration obscure), et certainement pas de ses hôtes mortels.

Cette fois, il déposa un baiser plus audacieux sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de rendre la pareille à son compagnon.

« Il est temps que les esclaves deviennent les maîtres, comme dans la Rome antique ! », proclama-t-il.

Ses deux victimes le fixèrent sans comprendre, hagards.

 

« Que le règne de Saturne commence ! », déclara-t-il encore en claquant des doigts – et brusquement, Stephen se retrouva paré de ses atours royaux : sceptre, couronne et orbe d’argent.

« Qu’est-ce que… » mais le regard acéré du gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon le fit taire. Il se contenta de l’observer en silence, en attendant la suite des opérations.

« Du temps où cette fête avait lieu sur terre, dans chaque maison, un esclave habillé en roi portait titre de “Zoganes”. Il exerçait un éphémère pouvoir, juste le temps de la joyeuse cérémonie. »

Une fois de plus, il déposa tout à tour ses lèvres sur les leurs.

« Jadis, sous les règnes de Maximien et de Dioclétien, ce roi provisoire était horriblement sacrifié à la fin de son règne factice. »

Le souverain de cet endroit se tut afin de savourer son petit effet. Tous étaient désormais rivés à ses lèvres.

 

Quant à lui, il réprima un frisson. Le même sort l’attendait-il ? Mais non, le garçon-fée tenait bien trop à lui pour lui infliger pareil sort, pensa-t-il aussitôt afin de se rassurer. Même si c’était le genre d’amour qui décapitait les fleurs, crucifiait les papillons et empaillait les oiseaux…

Pas de quoi se sentir rassuré.

 

« Trente jours avant la fête, poursuivit-il, les soldats désignaient au sort un beau jeune homme qu’ils habillaient en roi et qui, censé représenter le bon roi Saturne, paradait entouré d’une brillante escorte, avec le droit d’user et d’abuser de sa puissance. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Stephen, avec l’air de dire qu’effectivement, le jeune homme était lui aussi sublime.

« Le trentième jour, on l’obligeait à se tuer sur l’autel du dieu Saturne qu’il personnifiait. En 303, le sort tomba sur le soldat chrétien Dasius, qui refusa de jouer un rôle où il aurait dû se souiller de débauches avant de mourir ; on le décapita à Durostolum le vendredi 20 novembre, qui était, si ma mémoire est bonne, le 24e jour de la lune.

-Vous y étiez ? l’interrompit le nouveau Zoganes.

-En effet. Même si son refus ne l’avait pas avancé à grand-chose. De toute manière, s’il ne s’éventrait pas à la fin de la fête, le roi éphémère était dépouillé de ses beaux vêtements, flagellé et pendu, ou bien, mieux encore, crucifié.

-Quelle horreur ! » ne put s’empêcher de réagir Lady Pole, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« N’est-ce pas ? Toutefois, un tel châtiment ne sera pas infligé à mon hôte. »

Il revint rôder autour de lui, à l’instar d’une panthère des neiges jalouse.

« Non, reprit-il en jouant avec ses cheveux, il m’est bien trop précieux. »

Il se tenait si près de lui que son souffle lui caressait le cou. Le majordome n’en pouvait plus de cet élan sensuel qui lui vrillait les reins.

« _Saturnali sint_ ! finit-il par déclarer, en s’écartant, rieur. Que les Saturnales soient ! »

Et un repas pantagruélique commença.

Il serait bientôt suivi par d’autres excès…


	3. Le Roi Supplicié

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Le Roi Supplicié" est une expression empruntée à Salomon Reinach, et qui est le titre de son article publié dans _L’Anthropologie_ , en 1902., notamment reprise dans _Cultes, mythes et religions_ , Tome I, Éd. Ernest Leroux, 1905.

La foule criait _Marín ! Marín !_ — mot qui, en syriaque, signifiait « seigneur ». Mais, comme on le sait, les fées parlent tous les langages de la terre.

On versa du parfum sur ses pieds, que le garçon-fée essuya de ses propres cheveux ; on l’habilla d’un semblant de robe royale et on l’entoura d’une garde d’honneur.

« _Pantocrator es, dilectus_ », lui chuchota à l’oreille le gentleman aux cheveux comme du duvet de chardon, non sans que sa bouche effleure le lobe de son oreille.

Empli de répugnance envers le désir qui l’embrasa à ce geste, Stephen secoua la tête. S’il n’avait pas eu la peau aussi sombre, il aurait sans doute rougi. Et il sentait très nettement le sang lui monter au visage.

 

« La mort injuste et la résurrection glorieuse d’un dieu… Voudriez-vous être un dieu, mon aimé ? », lui glissa encore à l’oreille son tourmenteur. En réponse, il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Tant pis, dans ce cas, laissa tomber la voix faë. Vous ne serez qu’un roi supplicié. »

Il s’éloigna de quelques pas, avant d’ajouter :

« Et Lady Pole et moi seront vos disciples. »

 

D’un claquement de doigt, il congédia les autres convives, qui sortirent de la vaste pièce, les reliefs du festin encore sur les tables.

« Car celui qui vous suit ne marche pas dans les ténèbres*», conclut-il, avant de les plonger dans la pénombre d’un seul geste.

« Vous êtes le plus grand témoin par le cœur », murmura le garçon-fée en posant la main sur sa poitrine. Le corps de Stephen s’enflamma à ce contact, à son plus grand désespoir.

« Et vous êtes aussi le plus grand témoin par la langue** », poursuivit-il en l’embrassa sensuellement.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers Lady Pole, afin de lui infliger le même traitement.

« _Et incarnatus est_ », acheva-t-il dans un souffle ardent qui vint se perdre dans le creux de la clavicule du Noir.

Le souvenir de cette nuit-là resta confus pour eux deux. Mais au réveil, ils arboraient des marques rouges, semblables à celles qu’auraient faites une corde, et des traces de fouet dans le dos. Et Stephen, en particulier, vit dans le miroir un tracé étrange sur son front.

Le pourtour d’une couronne d’épine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un article sur le rituel du "roi supplicié" : http://www.psychanalyse-paris.com/883-Le-Roi-supplicie.html
> 
> *Détournement d’une formule christique ( _Évangile selon saint Jean_ , 8, 12).
> 
> **Références islamiques (Ibn Arabi).


End file.
